Ernie the Giant Chicken
Ernie the Giant Chicken is a giant talking chicken, a recurring antagonist from Family Guy and the archenemy to Peter Griffin. Every time Peter sees Ernie he completely stops what he is doing and engages a long fight scene with Ernie ultimately taking them through the town of Quahog, often causing chaos and destruction throughout the segment. History Their rivalry started when Ernie gave Peter an expired coupon. After the third battle, they actually stopped fighting and Ernie took Peter to dinner with his wife. They then started their feud again when Peter wouldn't let Ernie pay and insisted that he pay. One time when Peter traveled back in time to the 80's he accidently punched a young Ernie in the face at a dance angering him but another guy stopped Ernie saying "whoa calm down you're probably never going to see him again". In "Big Man On Hippocampus", Ernie was gardening and hit Peter with an object giving his memory back but then hit him with another one blanking his memory again but Peter's memory was restored because Ernie had an odd number of objects to hit him with. In the second Star Wars parody episode Ernie is Boba Fett while Peter is Han Solo. He returns in the third, and falls into the Sarlacc's mouth offscreen rather than having an epic battle with Han/Peter as they do in the series. In the episode "New Kidney in Town", Dr. Hartman tells the Griffins about his failed cloning attempt, which resulted in a violent man-sized chicken. That prompts Peter to tell Dr. Hartman that they need to have a talk. In Trading Places, Chris taunts Meg for being a chicken for not wanting to go on Peter's dirtbike and even going so far as clucking like one. This makes Ernie perk up his ears and call the clucking fake. In the episode "Internal Affairs", Peter has another run-in with Ernie leading to another epic fight, this time because Peter accidentally backs into Ernie's car. During their struggles they land on Stewie's time pad and fight their way across time itself, eventually ending up in a genetic research lab and in space. Crashing back to earth on an oil rig, they continue to fight. Their struggle destroy the oil rig and Ernie is seemingly roasted by the rocket engines. But as Peter struggles to shore, Ernie shows he continues to live. Ernie also appears in two Family Guy games, Back to the multiverse as a boss/minor antagonist, who appearing in a parallel universe and in ''Quest for Stuff '' as the main antagonist, his purpose is to cancel the series "Family Guy" takes to defeat Peter. Powers and Abilities Ernie is virtually immune to death, as he has been stabbed, hanged, chopped up to bits, drowned & even "roasted" to death, but he is always alive. All of his injuries are also healed, even if he has healed beyond natural healing limits, including limb regeneration. Despite his lack of training, the adrenaline rush he gets from even seeing Peter Griffin from miles away, just gives him an immunity to pain & highly developed combat skills, which rival Peter Griffin's combat skills. Gallery TheChicken.jpg Peter vs Chicken S2E3.jpg|Peter walking away after beating Ernie in a large battle. S2E3 "Da Boom" download (37) i.jpg|Peter at dinner with Ernie and his wife Nicole. S5E16 "No Chris Left Behind" Ernie-the-giant-chicken-90432.jpg 14ad06fa4723aef6e78ab26e1683.jpeg|Ernie the Giant Chicken as Boba Fett Ernie the Giant Chicken.jpg Family-Guy-Season-11-Episode-4-25-c5a6.jpg|link=Ernie the Giant Chicken and Peter Griffin Fighting in "Yug Ylimaf" ernie is immortal.jpg Family-Guy-Season-10-Episode-23-10-fd06.jpg char_85806_thumb.jpg|Ernie in "Family Guy: Back to the Multiverse" ernie is bad.jpg|Ernie in "Family Guy: The Quest For Stuff" 15195-b.jpg Category:Archenemy Category:Animal Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Family Guy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Nemesis Category:Evil Creation Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Brutes Category:Fighter Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Rogue Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Immortals Category:Male Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Parents Category:Mutants Category:Spouses Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Affably Evil Category:Scapegoat Category:Anti-Villain Category:On & Off Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Protective Villains Category:Rivals Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Traitor Category:True Neutral Category:Liars Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Neutral Evil Category:Provoker Category:Killjoy Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Thugs Category:In love villains Category:Stranglers Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Con Artists Category:Destroyers Category:Martial Artists Category:Revived Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Successful Villains Category:Leader